Dalton Academy for a Change
by Cissa The Bookworm
Summary: When Barry gets a surprise visit from some old Warblers, his past as Sebastian Smythe meets his present as Barry Allen. Featuring of course singing! and a protective Oliver Queen! Old story crossposted from ao3. Originally finished April 2016.
1. Chapter 1

"Once again, the CCPD appreciates all that your organization is doing for us and for other police departments across the country. Now, is there any other questions I can answer?" Captain David Singh queried the Dalton Academy for a Change in Police Department Services and Resources committee.

"I believe all we have left is narrowing down what are the most important things that are needed in your forensic labs. We would like to have equipment placed on a three tier importance chart." One of the three members replied.

Singh replied smoothly, "Of course. I will take you to our forensic scientist's lab and let him do that for you. I'm sure I'm not qualified to do that for him. If you will come this way." Singh lead the three men to the lead CSI's lab. "Allen, the committee from the Dalton Academy for a Change is here wanting some clarification."

"Yeah, I'll be there in just a sec, this test is almost complete." Barry replied from behind a rack of chemicals.

"I'll leave you in Allen's-" A small clattering and clanging came from where Barry was working, "...capable hands." Singh finished with hesitation. "I promise he won't hurt or maim you in any way and if he does….god help us all." With one last nod to the group, Singh left the lab and went back to his office.

"I'm sorry for holding you guys up, I didn't want to leave the test running by itself. It's pretty delicate and I'd have to run it again if I didn't see the results immediately after it was complete. It takes forever for this to even process and it's a bit of a pain to set up…" Barry trailed off as he recognized the three men staring at him. "Oh." He huffed, "Hi. It's nice to see you three again." He awkwardly said.

"It's good to see you too, Seb." The one standing in the middle of the group replied. "How've you been? Kinda lost contact with you a couple years ago."

Barry blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to drop off the face of the planet but starting this job, being in a coma, waking up from the coma...I've been kinda busy. I'm sorry Thad."

"A coma!?" Thad said in horror, "You were in a coma and didn't even think to tell us afterwards!?" Thad turned to the right, "He didn't even tell us Nick." Then to his left he said, "Jeff, this is an utter outrage!"

Nick agreed, "Jerk move not telling us important things like you being in a coma. Isn't it Jeff?"

"It is indeed, Nick. I think this deserves more explanation." Jeff demanded.

Barry sighed, "Alright. How about we all move this to my house and we can catch up. I'm sure my foster dad would love to meet you guys."

"Foster dad?" Nick questioned.

"I'll explain it with everything else, alright?"

The other three Warblers heaved a sigh, "I guess that's alright." Thad said dramatically.

"Gee," Barry laughed, "Thanks. Did you guys take a cab here? Drive?"

"We drove." Jeff responded, "I don't like planes or crazy cabbies or nasty buses or-"

"We get it, you're afraid of all transportation that's not your car." Thad snapped, "Now why did you want to know?" Thad nicely said to Barry.

Barry slightly stammered his reply, "I don't have a car and I usually catch a ride with Joe. So is it alright if I just catch a lift with you guys?"

"Sure! We would need directions to your place anyways." Jeff smiled, "This will be just like our trip to Arkansas during spring break."

The others shuddered at the thought, "Your driving was terrifying." Thad complained.

"At least no one died or fell asleep!" Jeff said cheerily, "Now I think it's about time to go to Sebby's place!"

"Okay, give me a minute or two, I need to put away some of these files so I don't lose them." Barry rushed around his workspace putting files in their home and making sure all his equipment and tests were shut down or put on power mode. About five minutes later Barry was done and happily told his friends so. "Ready!"

The four men trampled down the CCPD's stairs and with a cheery wave to Joe from Barry, left the precinct. The four piled into Jeff's car and with a quick starting direction from Barry, were on their way. "So this is where you've been hiding since college."

"Yeah. I grew up here, it's where my foster dad and sister are. And it's near my father." Barry quietly added on the last part. "But I'd rather wait to tell this in one sitting."

"Of course." Thad sympathized.

"So what's this committee thing about?" Barry asked.

"Well," Nick started, "We wanted to do something for police departments. The one in Westerville was experiencing some financial trouble back in our freshman year of high school, so the STU-CO at Dalton held some fundraisers. We raised enough money to help get a new machine for their CSI unit. It's something that STU-CO did every year up until well, you know."

"Yeah, I do know." Barry agreed.

Nick smiled and let Thad continue, "So since that happened, and we are all successful college graduates that have too much free time on our hands, we decided to start the Dalton Academy for a Change. It's mostly made up of Dalton alumni and we've split off into committees. The fund raising our group does goes to a communal fund."

"Unless a committee does separate fundraising." Jeff added in.

"Yes, unless separate fundraising is held." Thad conceded, "And we obviously chose to do police department fundraising. We choose a different police department every year based upon need. We try to fund as much for the whole department as possible, not just one part of it."

"Although it looks like the CSI unit has most of what it needs." Nick said.

Barry shrugged, "We have Queen Consolidated funding the CSI unit as well as STAR Labs. Mostly it's STAR Labs that puts in all the money."

"I understand STAR Labs funding you guys, but why QC?" Jeff asked.

Barry blushed, much to the other's delight, "My boyfriend works at QC and got us some funds."

"And who might this boyfriend be?" Thad prodded in childish glee.

The blush deepened, "Oliver Queen."

"No way!" Nick exclaimed.

"Take a left at the next stoplight and then a left at Elm Street and I live at number 233." Barry directed Jeff. "But believe it or not, I am dating Oliver. We met at a crime scene that I butted in on over in Starling."

The other three laughed, "Sounds like you." Nick snickered.

"Shut up." Barry grumbled as they pulled into the driveway.

"I wonder who owns that sweet motorcycle." Jeff commented to Nick as they approached the house.

"I seriously doubt that it's Seb's." Thad said, catching onto what Niff was saying "He's too much of a teddy bear for that."

"Maybe it's his boyfriend's." Nick teased right as they entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Maybe it's his boyfriend's." Nick teased right as they entered the house._

"I think it's his boyfriends." Thad muttered at the sight before them. Barry was wrapped around none other than Oliver Queen, who was murmuring in his ear. He drew a laugh out of Barry who playfully swatted his arm.

"You're terrible, you know that right?" Barry asked.

Oliver's smile reached his eyes as he replied, "That's what I'm here for."

Barry laughed, "Uh huh, sure. So what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just drop in to see you?" Oliver innocently asked.

"Yes, but knowing you you have some other reason to be here."

"I came to the fashion district to order Thea's birthday present." Oliver admitted. "She's been dropping hints all over the place about what she wants."

"Aw, that's sweet." Barry smiled and stole a kiss, "Who knew macho Oliver Queen had a soft side."

"And who knew Sebastian Smythe had a soft side." Jeff butted in.

Thad scolded him, "That was rude, they were having a moment."

"Who's Sebastian Smythe?" Oliver asked. "And what does he have to do with anything?"

"Seriously?" Nick said, "You're standing right next to him."

"No." Oliver corrected, "I'm standing next to my boyfriend, _Barry Allen_. I have never met a Sebastian Smythe in my life. I didn't even know that Richard Smythe had a son."

"And this is where the story comes in." Barry commented, aiming- but failing- for a casual tone. "Why don't we all sit down and I can tell my story. Better yet, I feel like I should just wait for Iris and Joe to get here."

Oliver snorted, "At this rate, you might as well invite over Cisco and Caitlyn."

"Why not! If I'm going to tell all my secrets, might as well just tell everyone!" Barry exclaimed, slightly hysterical.

"Barry," Oliver soothed, "Barry calm down, I'm sure it's not that bad."

Barry's laugh was still hysterical as he replied, "Oh but it is! It's the worst thing that I could ever have to reveal about myself to all of you!"

Oliver pulled Barry into his side and wrapped his arms around the speedster, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Can't be any worse than my past."

Nick and Jeff nodded in agreement, causing Barry to throw a glare their way, "Shut up, you guys don't even really know him. He could be a saint for all you know. The tabloids are sharks."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that I'm a saint." Oliver murmured in Barry's ear.

"Yeah, well, they don't know that." He replied snappishly.

"It's alright. The tabloids have said much worse about me. I've basically heard it all." Oliver said, pulling his boyfriend closer to his side. "I'll text Caitlyn and Cisco. We can all discuss this like adults over some beer and pizza."

"Yeah," Barry agreed faintly, "Sounds good."

"So how do you know Barry?" Oliver asked.

"High school and I have a feeling that this is also part of the story." Thad replied.

"It is." Barry faintly replied.

Thankfully the five only sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Caitlyn, Cisco, Joe, and Iris arrived, Joe bearing multiple boxes of pizza. "So what's the pow wow for?" Joe asked, "And who are our guests, Barry?"

"These are three of my friends from high school: Nick Duval, Jeff Starling-" Oliver snorted in amusement at his last name, "and Thad Harwood. Warblers, by the door is my foster dad Joe, next to him is my foster sister Iris and her boyfriend Eddie. Then the nerdy one is Cisco and last but not least is Caitlyn and her husband Ronnie."

"I can't believe I finally get to meet some of Barry's high school friends!" Iris squealed in happiness.

"You didn't go to school together?" Eddie asked.

"No, Barry went to live with his uncle during high school. We only got to see each other during holidays and for like two weeks in the summer." Iris replied.

"Why on earth-" Jeff started.

Barry cut in quickly, "And that is all part of the story. You know the one I gathered you all here for?"

"Well I thought I was just coming for a pizza and beer night, but high school stories are awesome too." Cisco said easily.

"I was told there was food." Was Eddie's response.

Iris laughed, "I told you that Barry had something to tell us."

"He must have been listening to his stomach." Joe laughed, setting the pizza boxes down on the coffee table. "We didn't get to have lunch today." Everyone settled down around the living room, pizza and beer in hand. "So what's this all about, Bear?" Joe asked.

Barry attached himself even more to Oliver's side, who in concern wrapped his arm once again around Barry. "Are you sure you're okay?" Oliver asked softly.

"No." Barry replied, "But I need to do this."

Oliver still looked concerned as Barry started to talk, "So I guess I'll start from the very beginning for the Warblers." That startled Nick, Jeff, and Thad, causing them to sit up straighter. "My mom was murdered when I was eleven. It was done by the man in yellow, which I found out later was the Reverse Flash. But that's a whole other story that can be told later. My dad was convicted of her murder and he was in Iron Heights Prison for fifteen years. A confession video was found by the Reverse Flash and thankfully he was just released."

"Geeze." Nick muttered, causing Jeff and Thad to nod in agreement.

"Tell me about it." Barry muttered. "Anyways, I moved in with Joe and Iris. I lived with them and things weren't too terrible. I mean, a lot of kids were mean because of what happened, but it was easy to ignore them. And most of you don't know this next part." Barry hesitated.

"Would you like me to tell this part?" Joe asked, knowing that this was putting a lot of stress on Barry. Barry nodded in agreement before hiding himself in Oliver's side as much as humanly possible. "School was always rough for Bear, he was smarter than most kids. It didn't help that his father was convicted of murder. When Barry was in eighth grade, a group of freshman beat Barry and left him for dead behind the bleachers at the middle school. If it wasn't for Iris finding him, we might not be sitting here with Barry."

Everyone sat in a stunned silence, staring at Barry who was still hiding in his boyfriend's side. Oliver practically growled, "Did they ever convict the kids who did that to him?"

Joe sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face, "There was no video evidence and it was Bear's word against a group of high school kids. The school couldn't take action and-" Joe sighed again, "There wasn't enough evidence to follow to arrest and convict the culprits."

Everyone looked angry, "Seriously? The guys that did that to Barry just walked?" Nick said angrily, "That's not right!"

"I wasn't on the case due to the proximity and the detective working the case just couldn't find the evidence." Joe said, "Barry was able to stay home and finish his year. I made sure the school allowed it. It wasn't ideal, but Richard offered to adopt Barry and pay for him to go to school outside of Central City. Right after school finished, Barry and Richard left for Paris."

"That's where I went to school for my freshman and sophomore year. Then Uncle Richard needed to be at the Ohio branch of his company, so he sent me to Dalton. It had a no bullying policy, so I would be perfectly safe there." Barry took over the telling of the story, peeking out from his hiding space.

"So do you know any French?" Oliver teased, running his hand down Barry's arm.

" _Yes, I became quite fluent. My aunt forced me to perfect the accent and threw me into the deep end when it came to knowing the language._ " Barry replied.

" _I see we have our own language now._ " Oliver smiled dopily at Barry, causing him to laugh.

"Gross." Nick said, "I do know French and I don't want to be subjected to this."

Barry laughed, "Sorry, I forgot you were in my French class. But back to the story." Barry said reluctantly, "I became a lot more confident while in Paris and I even learned how to play lacrosse and my aunt forced me to take singing lessons along with piano and dance. She said it was because I couldn't always rely on math and science, it didn't make me a well rounded person." Barry rolled his eyes, "It was a special kind of torture at first, but I learned to love my lessons."

"It was like pulling a tooth to get him to join the Warblers though." Thad laughed, "It took me forever to convince him to audition."

"Which I don't understand because he has an amazing voice." Jeff added, causing Barry to blush.

"I'm not that great…"

"Dude, you're an amazing singer and were one of the better dancers we had." Jeff said.

Cisco held up a hand in confusion, "Okay, so what exactly is the Warblers?"

"It's Dalton Academy's glee club." Barry supplied.

"I still can't get over the thought of Barry being a prep school kid." Eddie said. "I thought prep kids were supposed to be rich, bratty kids."

Barry blushed and tried to sputter out an answer but was beaten by Nick, "Look here, Mr. Pretty Boy, just because we went to a private school does not automatically mean that we brats or snobs. Most everyone at Dalton was extremely kind. We were kinda forced to become overly polite private school boys. And just to answer the next question: no not everyone that went to an all boys school was gay. Though we had quite a few because of the no bullying policy."

"So, do you guys have any videos of Barry singing and dancing?" Iris asked, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"We sure do!" Jeff chirped happily, "I'd be glad to find the YouTube page so we can all-"

"How about we finish the story first?" Caitlin asked.

Thad rolled his eyes, "What makes you think there's more to the story?"

"Because of Barry's near panic attack and because you seemed to know him as Sebastian." Oliver cooly replied.

Barry sighed, "Yeah, there's more to the story. Though I wish there wasn't."

"It wasn't that bad." Jeff said. "You were pretty awesome most of the time."

"Except when you were being a douche." Nick snarked.

"True." Thad and Jeff conceded.

Iris looked stunned, "Barry Allen, the sweetest person alive, a douche?"

"I wasn't the most kind kid on the block in high school." Barry muttered.

"Whoa, whoa, let's back this thing right up." Cisco demanded, "You went by a different name in high school?"

" _Why me_?" Barry muttered in French, " _What did I do in a past life to deserve this_?"

Oliver chuckled, "I'm sure it's not that bad." He whispered into Barry's ear.

"Yeah," Barry whispered back, "it actually can be."


	3. Chapter 3

" _Yeah," Barry whispered back, "it actually can be."_

"Yeah, that was one of the things my uncle required for adoption. He wanted me to take his last name. I decided that Bartholomew Smythe doesn't sound so good and Henry Smythe sounds equally as bad, so I went with my second middle name." Barry explained.

"Your full name is Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Allen?" Eddie asked, "That seems like a mouthful."

"Why do you think I just go with Barry Allen. It's a lot easier to say." Barry laughed. "Legally Uncle Richard only changed my last name to Smythe and I just told Dalton that I prefered to go by my middle name than my first. Just how a Thad prefers his nickname over his full first name."

"Makes sense." Caitlin agreed.

Joe asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Bear, what do you mean when you say you weren't the 'most kind kid on the block'?" Joe made the quotations heard quite clearly.

"I was a jerk in the beginning. It was rough moving to Paris. I got used to life there and school was going great, I had a good position on the lacrosse team and I was happy with my music and dance lessons." Barry paused, "It was hard packing up and leaving again when I had just settled down. I lashed out and became a bit of a jerk. I tried out for the lacrosse team at Dalton and was immediately accepted. It made the transition easier."

"He was great at it. They made Barry captain of the team and he was only a junior. We had plenty of seniors they could have chosen instead of him." Nick said, "I was also on the team, that's how we first met."

Jeff laughed, "He was a slave driver when it came to drills."

"I just wanted us to be good." Barry defended himself, "I didn't see you guys complaining when we won state both years."

Nick smiled, "Okay you have a fair point there."

"Of course I do." Barry smirked.

"You were still a bit of a jerk though." Nick replied.

Jeff defended Barry, "He was really only a jerk at practice, when the team hung out he was a saint."

"I was so not a saint!" Barry giggled, "Calling me a saint is taking it way too far."

"Okay, okay, fair enough. You were our mascot for sure though." Jeff punched Barry in the arm playfully, "You can't deny that."

"He was also the Warbler's mascot." Thad added.

Nick and Jeff giggled maniacally. "That's so true!" Nick cheered, "Practically everyone adopted him as their little brother, even the freshmen!"

Barry blushed, "It was the nerd glasses that did me in."

Iris laughed, "You're too adorable when you wear them! Have you seen Barry in his nerd glasses yet, Oliver?"

"No, and I feel left out." Oliver pouted.

Barry laughed and patted Oliver's face. "You're not missing much, Ollie."

"I disagree." Oliver murmured before stealing a quick kiss, "I demand to see these glasses."

"Later." Barry promises.

"Mmmh, I'm going to hold you to that."

"Dork." Barry affectionately says, stealing another kiss.

"But!" Thad exclaims, "You should see him when he performs, it's incredible that this nerdy kid becomes this suave mofo."

Eddie chuckled, "Now this is something I'd have to see to believe."

"Karaoke!" Nick and Jeff screech, "Karaoke! Karaoke night!"

"Geeze, calm down guys." Barry giggles, "We understand, you demand a karaoke night."

Nick smirks, "Oh, no we mean to do karaoke right now."

"Yeah," Jeff continues, "I remember seeing this sweet karaoke bar listed as one of the attractions that Central City offers."

"Oh you mean All About Music? Yeah, that place is pretty great." Cisco said. "Caitlin can back me up."

Caitlin scoffed, "I only have vague memories of that place, Cisco. I was a little too drunk to remember much."

Barry laughed, "Just like when you drug me there."

"I sense a theme." Iris giggled, "Caitlin can't hold her alcohol."

Caitlin blushed while her friends laughed at her expense, "Don't be too mad. It's true and you know it." Ronnie smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Well let's go then!" Nick enthusiastically said.

Barry looked dumbfounded, "You mean right now?"

"When else?" Thad easily agreed, "Now sounds like a good time. Nights not too old yet, plenty of time to howl at the moon."

"Sure, why not?" Eddie shrugged.

Iris jumped up, "Let's go then! C'mon!"

"I think I'll dip out, it was a long day." Joe said, getting up, grabbing some beer bottles, and heading towards the kitchen. "You guys have fun."

"Thanks Dad!" Iris called, before turning to the rest of the group, "Well? The night's not getting any younger!"

The group pulled themselves up and headed outside, "Oliver you good riding your bike over?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, the rest of you can go ahead in the cars. Barry and I will be good on my bike." Oliver shooed Iris and the others toward the two cars in the drive.

"See you guys in a bit." Barry jauntily waved, jumping on the back of Oliver's motorcycle just before he tore out of the drive and down the road.

Cisco smirked, turning towards Ronnie, "Bet you ten bucks they're going to take a detour."

"Please." Ronnie laughed, "Bet you Oliver drops Barry off just out of sight of us and let's him run to the bar."

"I doubt that's going to happen." Caitlin scoffed, "I think Oliver really wants to hear him sing."

Nick butted in, "Why would Oliver let Barry run to the bar? It's like five miles away."

"Oh, just an inside joke." Caitlin hurriedly lies, "We all like to tease Barry about the one time he entered a 5k."

"Yeah," Cisco agrees, "It was the most pathetic thing you ever could have witnessed." Ronnie nods along to what Cisco was saying.

"It really was." Ronnie adds, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

The three Warblers give them a suspicious look, "Okay. Whatever." Nick says, "Let's get going, we don't want to leave the lovebirds alone for too long."

Jeff and Thad laugh as they climb in the car, the rest of the group following suit. The group took off towards the karaoke bar, happily chattering as they drive.

Barry pats Oliver's thigh as soon as they were far enough away from Barry's house. Oliver pulls off to the shoulder of the road and takes his helmet off, "You want to run the rest of the way?"

Barry pulls off his helmet and drags a hand through his hair. "Yes, please. I pinky promise I'll be there, I just need to take a few laps around the city to clear my head." Barry assures his boyfriend, "Everything is just so unexpected." Barry chuckles tiredly before hiding his face in his hands.

Oliver smiles and pulls Barry's hands away, "As long as you don't dip out on karaoke. Take all the time you need." Oliver kisses Barry's cheek and stashes his boyfriend's helmet in the saddlebag. He then puts his helmet back on and takes off with a short wave to Barry.

Barry gives a short wave in return before taking off for a couple laps around Central City, humming dramatically to himself.

Oliver arrives first at the bar and secures a table for their group. A few minutes later the rest of the group, barring Barry, arrives at the bar and they all amble over to Oliver. "Where's Barry?" Caitlin asks.

"Bathroom. He should be back in a minute." Oliver replies before taking out and texting his boyfriend.

'Friends just arrived. Told them you were in the bathroom.'

'k' Came Barry's reply, followed not even a minute later by Barry's appearance from the bathroom.

"Who is ready to sing?" Nick excitedly asks.

"How about Barry? I mean, that is why we came here!" Jeff throws Barry under the metaphorical bus.

Barry groans, "You guys are horrible."

"That's why you love us." Nick counters.

Thad laughs, "Please, you need us or you would never get out of your comfort zone."

"I got out of my comfort zone plenty without you three harassing me." Barry snaps.

Oliver slides his hand on to Barry's thigh, "Is that right?"

Barry blushes, "Okay, so I might not always go out of my way to get out of my comfort zone, but I do know how to do it without you bunch poking at me."

Iris laughs, "I'm sorry if I find that a bit hard to believe."

"I'd have to agree with them, sorry Barry." Eddie says with a grin on his face as he casually loops his arm around Iris' shoulders.

"So that means you're going to get up on that stage and sing for us." Thad demands.

"Geeze. Just a bitchy as I remember." Barry snarks, "Good thing Kurt isn't here or we'd really be in trouble."

"I think Sebby is finally returning!" Nick gleefully says.

Barry glares at Nick, "Don't make me."

Jeff scoffs, "You don't scare us any more Seb, sorry."

Barry dramatically sighs before pulling himself up out of his chair and going towards the stage. He briefly talks with the karaoke machine manager while the singer on stage finishes a subpar rendition of Miley Cyrus's 'We Can't Stop.'

"Thank god that noise is over." Nick sighs, most of the table nodding in thankful agreement.

Jeff turns towards their group in excitement, "You guys are in for a real treat! You haven't hear singing and seen stage presence until you've seen Seb on stage."

"I just can't imagine him being some confident, suave 'mofo'." Eddie says, slightly quoting a previous description of Barry.

"Up next we have a real treat for you guys!" The karaoke manager says, "Here's Sebastian singing 'Glad You Came'!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Up next we have a real treat for you guys!" The karaoke manager says, "Here's Sebastian singing 'Glad You Came'!"

The music started up and Barry started off looking slightly uncomfortable, but soon enough he got into the song. Barry stalked around the stage, clapping, spinning, and dancing. His dancing ability, even though they were told he took lessons, still surprised all but the three Warblers. The crowd really started to get excited and were clapping right along with Barry, dancing in their seats.

Nick laughed, "That's a modified version of the dance routine we did for competition!"

The other two Warblers giggled, "You're right!" Jeff smiled, "Can't believe he remembers the routine."

"Well he was the one that came up with most of it." Thad added, "So it doesn't really surprise me."

"It was his baby." Jeff agreed, "God forbid we changed anything too badly without his consent!"

Nick laughed, "Man, it was fun though!"

The club didn't calm down after the song was over and no one dared go up after Barry's performance. Barry loitered around by the stage long enough that the karaoke manager already had some pop music playing. Barry drug himself through the crowd and plopped down next to Oliver, a huge grin on his face.

"How was it on stage?" Thad asks.

"It was amazing." Barry's grin grew wider. "I haven't performed since high school."

"Dude." Nick said, "That's just sad."

"Yeah, that's pretty pathetic." Jeff agreed. "How about we all do a song? For old time's sake?" Jeff said before anyone else could talk.

The other three Warblers glanced at each other and shrugged. "Sounds good to me." Thad said, "How about 'Uptown Girl'?"

Barry groans, "Seriously?"

"What? It's a perfectly good song!" Nick defends the song choice.

"Yeah, because you don't have to sing the most ridiculous part of it!" Barry complains.

"It is not that bad!" Jeff now comes to the song's aid. "I actually enjoyed singing that."

"C'mon Sebby, it'll be fun!" Nick cajoles.

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it!" Barry agrees, "For old time's sake."

"Yes!" The other three cheered and drug Barry right back up to the stage.

"Well," Caitlin says, "I"m glad I didn't want to comment on Barry's singing or anything."

The others laughed, "We can when they get back." Iris said.

"I think you mean if they get back." Ronnie corrects, sending the group into another round of laughter.

The karaoke manager speaks once again, "Here we have Thad, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian performing 'Uptown Girl,' so please give them a big hand!"

The crowd roared as the four Warblers took the stage, mics in hand. Barry nodded to the manager and the music starts up.

 **Nick with The Warblers harmonizing:**

Uptown girl

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a backstreet guy

I bet her mama never told her why

I'm gonna try for an

Uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

And when she knows what

She wants from her ti-i-i-me

And when she wakes up

And makes up her mi-i-i-nd

 **Sebastian:**

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because I'm in love with an

 **Nick and Sebastian with The Warblers harmonizing:**

Uptown girl

 **Nick with The Warblers harmonizing:**

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired with her high class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

 **The Warblers:**

Oooh...

 **Nick with The Warblers harmonizing:**

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

And when she's walking

She's looking so fi-i-i-ne

 **Sebastian:**

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mi-i-i-ne

 **Thad:**

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an

 **Nick with The Warblers harmonizing:**

Uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

 **Thad:**

And now she's looking for a downtown man

 **Nick:**

That's what I am

 **Warblers:**

Oooh...

 **Nick with the Warblers:**

Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)

 **Nick (with the Warblers):**

With an uptown (girl)

The club once again erupted in cheering and the four boys took it all in stride with a coordinated bow, waving, and a lot of smiling. They ambled off the stage, only to be approached by the karaoke manager. "Would you guys mind singing a couple more songs? The club's owner said it's doing good for business and he'd pay you guys for your time."

"We don't need to be paid. Really, we just enjoy singing." Thad replied.

The manager sighed, "Free booze then?"

"Now you're talking!" Nick says enthusiastically, "We'd love to sing a few more songs for free beer!"

The other three Warblers chorused a 'Why not?' and got back on stage after giving the karaoke manager a list of songs he could play. "I wonder what they're doing." Caitlin said.

"It looks like they're going to serenade us again." Cisco says dryly, "And three fourths of them don't even need a date."

Ronnie laughs, "Are you jealous, Cisco?"

"Hardly." Cisco snorts.

Iris rolls her eyes, "It doesn't sound that way."

Cisco grumbles something unintelligible while the group laughs at him.

Up on stage, the four Warblers started to sing a rousing version of 'Stand' by Lenny Kravitz, once again causing the audience to sing and jump along to the lyrics. "It's amazing how different Barry is when he's singing." Eddie said, "You'd never thought he's the same person."

Iris snorts, "That's an understatement."

The four Warblers go through a few more songs, alternating between taking leads, before they got their free beer and settled back down at their table. "So what do you guys think of Barry's singing?" Thad asks.

Iris was quick to reply, "Barry! You're so amazing!" She then leans around Oliver and hits him in the shoulder, "I can't believe that you never told me you could sing!"

"And so well!" Cisco adds.

"I guess a drunk Caitlin couldn't blab, huh?" Barry teases.

Caitlin blushes, "I thought you said you'd never mention that again."

"And I won't, starting now." Barry assures, "I just had to make sure everyone knows that you're a giggly, adorable drunk."

"Barry!" Caitlin scolds while Ronnie giggles next to Caitlin. "Oh, shut up." She grumbles towards her husband.

The Warblers drag Barry's friends into a discussion about something rather mundane, while Oliver pulls Barry closer so he can talk to his boyfriend easier. "You really are amazing up there."

Barry blushes, "It's an incredible feeling."

"I'll bet. You should sing more often."

"I don't know…."

"Barry, you clearly love it." Oliver scolds, "Why not sing more?"

Barry sighs, "I guess it wouldn't hurt me to come to karaoke night every now and then."

"Or a private rendition?" Oliver growls, sending a shiver up Barry's spine.

"I think that could be arranged." Barry purrs back, "If you behave yourself I might even dance for you."

"Okay!" Cisco snaps, "That's enough bedroom eyes out of the two of you!"

"Aw," Nick coos, "I thought they were cute."

Jeff pouts, "What about me?"

Nick smacks a kiss to Jeff's lips, "You know you're my main squeeze!"

Barry snorts, "Main squeeze?"

"Shut up, Seb." Jeff laughs, "I think it's cute."

"You think anything Nick does is cute." Barry laughs at Thad's blunt statement. "If you weren't so perfect together I'd want to kill one of you."

Barry's laughter turns into quite snickering, "It's good to have you guys back."

Thad smiles, "We've missed our mascot."

"Yeah!" Nick and Jeff chime.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the meerkat himself." A feminine voice sneers from behind Barry, causing everyone to whip around and stare at a Latina women. "What?" She laughs, "Aren't you going to welcome an old friend?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" She laughs, "Aren't you going to welcome an old friend?"

Barry flinches away from the Latina, causing Oliver to wrap a protective arm around him. "Who are you?" Oliver growls.

"Santana Lopez. And I was hoping to speak to Sebastian here." Santana cooly says.

"Well I don't think that-"

"Look, boy wonder, I don't give a rat's ass what you think. I was talking to Sebastian and it's not like the meerkat to turn down a chance to snark at an old frenemy."

"Why don't you just go away, Lopez. None of us have a bone to pick with you." Thad defends Barry.

Santana laughs, "Again. I'm not speaking to you, I'm speaking to the meerkat. So what's it going to be fivel?"

Barry worked his jaw, trying to keep silent and not whip out the insult sitting on the tip of his tongue. "What? Cat got your tongue, Smythe?"

Cisco came to Barry's defense next, "Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable? Why don't you just leave us all alone?"

"No can do, chubs. I gots a bone to pick with your little mascot here." Santana sneered.

"I knew you were a bitch, but don't you think you're going a little far?" Barry finally snapped.

Santana practically glowed, "Oh there you are meerkat! I was wondering if you'd been tamed!" Santana threw a section of her hair behind her shoulder.

Barry stood up to face off against Santana, "Why don't you go spread your bitchiness somewhere else Sha-Queer-A?"

"You know, I was having a good time here. Having some drinks, singing some songs. I got up to use the ladies room and when I come back, only three minutes later, what do I find on stage? Oh, that's right." Santana sneers, "A meerkat that doesn't know how to sing. And then to my distaste he gets some of his groupies to go sing with him."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I apparently ruined your night. FYI, I live here so I think I have a pretty good right to be in this bar." Barry replies.

Santana snorts, "You're not as bitchy as you used to be, fivel."

"That's because I grew up, you ever heard of it?" The other three Warblers snicker at Santana's facial expression.

Santana huffs, "That's fine. I think I'm going to leave, I don't want to be infected by you any more than I already have."

"It wasn't nice seeing you, Satan." Barry growls.

"Buh bye now, don't come back." Nick dismisses Santana.

Jeff adds, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"No, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Barry says sugar sweet, "Have a very lovely Miss Lopez."

Santana huffs once more before stalking out the door, hair and purse swishing behind her. "Well she hasn't gotten any nicer I see." Thad comments, "You'd think a few years of the real world would make her nicer."

"You'd think." Barry wearily replies. "I'm sorry, everyone, that was rude of me. I think I'm going to head home."

"Meet up before we leave tomorrow?" Thad asks.

Barry nods, "Yeah, text me when you guys are about ready to go and I'll meet up with you for coffee or something."

"I'll drive you." Oliver demands.

"Night." Came everyone's faint reply as the Warblers and Oliver leave the bar. Barry and Oliver head towards Oliver's motorcycle after a few quick hugs from the other three Warblers.

Within a few minutes Oliver and Barry walked into Barry's room. Barry immediately collapses onto his bed while Oliver takes the time to rid himself of all but his boxers before doing the same for Barry. "What was all that?" Oliver quietly asks.

"That was my high school self." Barry mumbles, "I thought I'd left him behind once I graduated. But then she just had to come and ruin it."

"Barry, you didn't ruin anything. It was her that was rude and uncalled for." Oliver softly says.

Barry scoffs, "Yeah, right."

"No, Barry-" Oliver cuts himself off for a moment, "Hey, look at me." When Barry doesn't look up, Oliver gently lifts Barry's chin so that they're looking each other in the eyes, "You are so amazing, don't let anyone tell you any differently. Even without being the Flash, you're incredible. Every single day you wow me with what you know and with what you can do. With how kind and wonderful you are.

"Barry Allen, you're my light. You keep me from going towards the dark and from thinking about what I've done, what I've lived through. You're what keeps me from drowning. Don't let anyone tell you you're anything short of wonderful." Oliver kisses Barry and drags him into his chest, cuddling him close. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ollie." Barry mumbles into his boyfriend's chest.

Oliver hugs Barry even closer, "Don't you forget it."

The two spend a couple minutes in a comfortable silence, broken by Oliver starting to chuckle. "What?" Barry questions. "What's so funny?"

"I've already told you how I feel and what you mean to me, why not just go all the way?"

"Go all the way? What are you talking about?" Barry asks as Oliver pulls away and starts rummaging through his bag that he had put in Barry's room earlier that day. "Ollie, what-"

Oliver pulls Barry up off the bed and into a standing position while he goes down on one knee. "Barry Allen, would you do the honor of-" Barry gasps, "-marrying me?"

Tears starting to pool in his eyes, Barry nods furiously, "Yes! Yes, Oliver Queen I will marry you!"

A huge grin on his face, Oliver stands up and slides the ring onto Barry's finger. "What I had originally planned was a lot more romantic...and more clothed."

Barry shakes his head, "This is perfect, just the way it happened."

"You're too perfect for me." Oliver admits.

"No I'm not, I'm just right for you." Barry says, a sappy grin on his face as Oliver pulls his fiance into a hug.

A knock sounds on the door and Joe's worried voice, "Bear? You alright in there?"

Barry laughs, "Yeah, Joe, I'm wonderful!"

"Alright, but how about you keep it down in there. Some of us are old and need their sleep."

"Sorry, Joe."

"Uh huh," Joe grumbles, "Just get some sleep, huh? And don't think I don't know Oliver's in there."

Barry blushes, much to Oliver's delight, "Goodnight Mr. West."

"Goodnight Oliver." Joe easily replies, "Goodnight Barry."

Oliver pulls Barry back down onto the bed. Barry curls up in Oliver's arms and the two fall into a dreamless sleep, content for the night.

Saturday morning dawns bright and cheery in Central City and to an annoying beeping from Barry's phone. Barry drags himself out of Oliver's arms and reads the message 'Meet up at Jitters at 10?'

Barry looks at the time: 9:45. "Oliver! Oliver get up!" Barry jumps out of bed and frantically starts pulling on clothes, going at lightning fast speed through his morning routine before getting Oliver ready at the same speed. "Okay, we're ready and should have enough time to take your bike to meet up with my friends."

Oliver blinks somewhat grumpily at Barry, a bit hungover from the night before. "We're doing what now?"

"Meeting up with Jeff, Nick, and Thad to tell them goodbye! They're going back to Ohio today so they can continue to work on getting funds for the CCPD!"

"Right." Oliver agrees as he stands up and allows himself to be drug down the stairs. By the time the two reach Oliver's motorcycle, he's awake and aware and pulling on his own helmet along with making sure Barry puts his on correctly. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Barry calls.

The couple rips into Jitter's parking lot a couple seconds after the three Warblers arrive. The five walk into the coffee shop together, order their drinks, and settle in at a table to wait. "So-" Thad starts before Nick interrupts him with a tiny shriek.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Is what what you think-" Barry asks in confusion.

"Don't play dumb!" Nick scolds, "You're engaged and you didn't tell us!"

Jeff looks scandalized, "You didn't tell us!"

"Guys-" Thad tries to calm his friends down.

"He didn't tell us Thad!" Jeff says, hysterical.

Oliver laughs while Barry attempts to tell his two crazy friends what happened. "Guys!" Barry finally calls.

"What?" Nick and Jeff demand.

Barry blushes, "Ollie literally just asked me last night and I'm still getting over the shock."

"He what now?" Jeff says, flabbergasted.

"He asked me last night." Barry clarified.

Thad turns to Oliver with disbelief written on his face, "Dude, you don't have the best timing in the world do you?"

Oliver shakes his head, "I'm not known for having great timing."

"You're fine when it matters." Barry dismisses, "Sure, it wasn't the most romantic, but it was fine, Ollie." Barry kisses Oliver on the cheek. "Besides, we have the whole weekend to celebrate this way."

Nick catcalls, "Are you sure you've 'grown up'?"

Barry blushes, "Yup, he's definitely Barry not Sebastian." Jeff says.

"Hey-"

"Yes, yes." Thad dismisses, "You're technically both of them, but you've grown into your own skin and in most cases that does not include Sebastian."

Jeff continues the thought, "Well he's sure still Seb when he's on stage."

Nick nods in agreement, "That'll hopefully never change."

"Good luck telling everyone else." Thad says, "I don't envy you there, some of your friends seem almost crazier than the Warblers and that's saying something."

Barry nods, "Yeah, you'd be right there."

"We should probably get going, Ohio's a long way away." Thad says, "You'll invite us to the wedding?"

Barry smiles warmly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good man." Nick says.

The Warblers hug it out before Jeff, Nick, and Thad leave with huge smiles on their faces and precarious coffee waves. "They seem like really good friends." Oliver comments.

Barry wraps his arms around Oliver, "They 're the best."

"Let's get going, we have a lot of people to tell."

Barry groans, "Please don't remind me."

"C'mon. You need to go tell Joe and Iris or they'll feel left out."

"Do I have to? Iris might suffocate me and Joe'll probably kill you!" Barry dramatically whines.

Oliver laughs, "We'll be fine, Bear! And if Iris tries to suffocate you, I'll save you."

"My hero." Barry dryly jokes.

"You know it." Oliver presses a kiss to his fiance's forehead, "C'mon, time to face the firing squad."

Barry laughs as they climb on the motorcycle and head towards STAR Labs where everyone was undoubtedly camped.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know it." Oliver presses a kiss to his fiance's forehead, "C'mon, time to face the firing squad."

Barry laughs as they climb on the motorcycle and head towards STAR Labs where everyone was undoubtedly camped.

The couple made their way down into the Cortex and were not surprised to find everyone lounging around working, talking, and laughing. "Hey guys." Cisco called.

"Hey!" Barry purposefully waves the hand with his engagement ring, flashing it so everyone saw it.

Iris screeched happily and attacked Barry with a hug, "No way, no way!"

"You're engaged!" Caitlin smiled as she calmly walked over to see Barry's ring.

"He asked me last night." Barry smiled dopily at his friends, "Wasn't the most romantic setting, but he gets points for the amazing speech he gave me."

"Aw." The girls cooed, taking turns examining Barry's ring.

Joe sidles up to Oliver and gives him a side look, "Do I need to give you the unimpressed father speech?"

Oliver turns to fully face Joe, "No, sir, I don't think that will be necessary."

"Joe! Please don't pick a fight with Oliver!" Barry calls from across the room, still held captive by the ladies. "Your chances are pretty slim."

Joe huffs a laugh and walks over to see Barry's ring, leaving Oliver exposed to Cisco, Eddie, and Ronnie blockading him in. "We don't have to threaten you do we?" Ronnie asks.

"Cause I don't fancy our chances in a fight either." Cisco comments. "Even with three of us."

"I don't think you'll have to threaten me." Oliver laughs, "Besides, you'd have to get in line behind Iris, Felicity, Thea, Caitlin, Roy, Joe, my mother, even Laurel's in the list…."

Ronnie, Cisco, and Eddie laugh, "Yeah, we shouldn't worry, you'd be dead before you even got to us." Eddie smiles, "Iris can be a deadly force when she wants to be."

"It really is impressive how many people Barry has on his side." Cisco says, "It's a good thing he's not going to try to take over the world because we'd be dead meat if he wanted to."

Oliver laughs, throwing a fond smile Barry's way, "Yeah, we probably would."

Barry finally got released from the ladies and made his way over to Oliver, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing his face against his fiance's chest. "It's a good thing you're taller than me or this would be really awkward"

Oliver chuckles, "Is this the only thing I'm good for?"

"Yup." Barry smiles, "I'm only getting married to you because you're a human teddy bear."

"Gee, thanks." Oliver dryly says.

"You're welcome!" Barry chirps before burrowing deeper into Oliver's chest.

Oliver pulls Barry into a proper embrace and buried his head into Barry's hair for a moment before placing a kiss to the side of Barry's head. The others awkwardly look away, not feeling like they should be witnessing this private moment. "So how about a proper breakfast?" Oliver asks, pulling away from Barry.

Barry clung to Oliver's side, nodding his agreement, "Breakfast sounds amazing."

"It's eleven." Caitlin points out.

Cisco shrugs, "So, we can still call it brunch. Close enough."

The group moves their celebrations over to a local brunch place, Oliver and Barry seated in the middle of the laughing and smiling group. About halfway through their meals, a figure approaches the table and hesitantly asks, "Sebastian Smythe?"

The group warily looks at the newcomer and then to Barry, whose mouth was slightly agape. "Blaine?"

"Hey! I wasn't sure, but I had to come over and see. It's nice to see you!" Blaine smiled at Barry, who was still staring in shock at Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asks, slightly recovering.

"Business trip. I'm here to confirm a venue for a concert." Blaine smiles, "What about you?"

"I live here."

Blaine looked surprised, "Oh, cool. And I'm being rude," Blaine says to the rest of Barry's group, "I'm Blaine Anderson."

The group nods in comprehension of Blaine's statement, "Uh," Barry starts, "These are my friends and coworkers, and this is my fiance." Barry ended by gesturing towards Oliver.

Oliver shakes Blaine's outstretched hand, and if he gripped Blaine's hand a bit too tightly, Blaine didn't let it show. "Nice to meet you." Blaine grinned at Oliver, who looked stonily back on.

"Oliver Queen." He curtly replies, sensing his fiance's obvious discomfort.

"Oh there you are!" A voice calls. A lythe male figure approaches Blaine and the group. "I was wondering where you had run off to." The male then notices Barry, "Smythe." He says in disdain.

"Hummel." Barry icily responds. "How lovely for you to join us."

Barry and Kurt glare at each other for a few moments before Barry's phone goes off. Barry gratefully answers his phone, "Hello?" He nods at whatever was being said on the other side of the line, "I'll be there in about ten minutes. Please don't let the officers touch my crime scene this time. Their fingerprints and other contaminations are an unnecessary annoyance that can be easily avoided. " Barry waited for a response, "Thank you! Yes, of course Captain."

Barry hung up the phone and turned regretfully towards Oliver, "Another serial case appeared that I can't miss. He'd send the Saturday shift but they haven't processed the previous scenes like I have. I know what to look for."

Oliver sighed, "Do you need a ride?"

"Please?" Barry pleaded, "It really was lovely seeing you Blaine. Catch up later today?"

"Sure." Blaine looked pleasantly surprised at the positive answer he received, "Here's my cell, just text me when you can meet."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine nodded towards the group before walking off, dragging Kurt behind him. Barry shook his head, "Isn't this just the week of my past?"

Oliver snorted, "Just be thankful none of them are here to kill you."

Barry nodded in agreement, "There is that."

"C'mon, I doubt that your boss would enjoy you being late to this case."

Barry waved to his friends, "We'll see you guys later!"

Oliver slapped down a bill big enough to cover his and Barry's meal before he left with Barry. The group called after Barry cheekily "Don't work too hard!" as they were leaving.

Barry met up with Blaine at Jitters, sans their other half, a couple hours after they originally bumped into each other. "So how've you been?" Blaine asked.

"Pretty good. I've got a good job and I just got engaged yesterday. What about you?"

"Yeah, things have been going great! I'm seeking out venues for my concert series like I mentioned before. It's been amazing. So what are you doing? You mentioned a crime scene?"

Barry blushed, "I'm a CSI with the local police department. I was recently promoted to a point CSI, which basically only gains me weekends off unless there's a big case I'm working that can't wait until Monday or there's a big crime scene that I need to process personally. The junior CSI's are great, but they don't always know what they're doing."

"You're a little young for that type of promotion aren't you?" Blaine asked in polite confusion.

Barry laughed, "I'm one of the youngest in my position in the field. I have a special gift for my line of work. It's a little morbid, but I'm doing a lot of good and that's all that matters to me."

"You've changed." Blaine comments.

"I was always like this, it's just Kurt and a couple other people brought out the worst in me. High school was a bad time for me in general. I can't tell you how much I regret what happened to you."

"And I will keep telling you that it's all forgiven, no permanent damage was done." Blaine brushes off Barry's worry.

"And I will always have the urge to tell you how sorry I am." Barry let all of his concern show, "I'm not a bad guy, I was always the one that got picked on and I dealt with being bullied by Kurt and others in a bad way. I will always regret having to go to Dalton, but I'll never apologize for making fiends there or for being able to be a part of the Warblers."

Blaine looked at Barry in amazement. "Sebastian, you never cease to amaze me."

"Barry."

"What?" Blaine asks in confusion,

Barry smiles, "My name is Barry Allen. Well," Barry laughed, "technically it's Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Allen, but everyone calls me Barry."

Blaine laughs, "Your parents had fun naming you!"

"Henry is my father's name and Sebastian is a Smythe family name." Barry giggled once more before growing serious, "When I was adopted by my uncle, he had me legally change my last name to Smythe. I just used my second middle name to help me escape my past here in Central. I was left for dead towards the end of my eighth grade year by a couple of bullies so my foster dad pulled me out of school and contacted my uncle.

"I spent my first two years of high school in Paris and the last two at Dalton. Then I went to college, graduated top of my class and ended up in Central. I couldn't stay away." Barry smiled at himself, "Central is my home."

Blaine smiled, "You seem to have had a rough time of it."

Barry harshly laughed, "That's not even getting into how I gained a foster father."

"I don't expect you to tell me that."

Barry nodded, "It is a pretty unbelievable story anyways." Barry dismisses his past, "So you and Kurt…"

Blaine rolls his eyes, "I know Kurt can be a bit harsh."

"A bit?"

"A lot at times. He's had a hard time adjusting to everything and breaking up didn't help."

Barry raised an eyebrow, "Then why is he with you?" 

"He's still my friend….he's here for moral support."

"So he butted in on your trip?"

Blaine laughed, "You could say that. Kurt's a great friend, but that's all he is. We're too focused on our careers to even think about trying to make our relationship work."

Barry nodded in understanding, "I get that. I may have forced Ollie to work it out with me. Our friends knew we had feelings for each other, but neither of us were willing to screw up our friendship. So our friends decided to lock us up and didn't let us out until we talked about our feelings."

"Seriously?" Blaine laughed, "You have wonderful friends!"

Barry laughed along, "I know! They can be a pain in my butt, but they're the best. They're basically my family."

Blaine smiled, "You have a great thing going here."

"You seem happy too."

"I am, I really am." Blaine nodded happily and was about to say something as he got interrupted by a gun going off inside the cafe.


	7. Chapter 7

"You seem happy too."

"I am, I really am." Blaine nodded happily and was about to say something as he got interrupted by a gun going off inside the cafe.

"Everyone get down!" A gruff, male voice commanded. Everyone in the cafe immediately ducked down to take cover. "This is a hostage situation, so don't think you'll be robbed and let go."

Blaine turned wide eyes towards Barry who looked relatively calm. "You aren't going to do anything are you?" Blaine hissed at Barry.

Barry moved so his mouth hovered over Blaine's ear, "Just trust can ask all the questions you want after. Pretend I was never here, okay?"

Blaine nodded his agreement with confusion, looking directly into Barry's eyes and seeing only determination. In a flash, Barry was gone from his place on the ground. Blaine's jaw dropped open in shock only to quickly compose himself as he and the other hostages were ordered against one of the side walls. Four men in black ski masks directed the hostages, waving guns around in the air.

Seconds after the patrons of Jitters had been moved to the side wall, the Flash appeared in front of the four men. "You know." Flash commented, "I was having a really good afternoon, but you guys just had to ruin that."

Before they could even think about answering Flash's statement, the four men were tied securely to a supporting wall, knocked unconscious. Flash directed everyone out of the shop towards where the police were arriving. Officers starting gaining statements and a small group of detectives with a couple officers headed into Jitters to handcuff and escort the unconscious would-be-robbers to the station. Blaine was startled when the Flash appeared behind him and handed him a piece of paper, "When you're done giving your statement, meet me at this address."

Officers nodded towards Flash as they went about their work. Flash nodded right back before giving Blaine a quick smile before speeding off.

"You couldn't just let me handle the situation?" Blaine heard Oliver arguing as he walked into STAR Labs.

"Ollie, I had it covered. It took me no time at all and everyone is fine."

"Barry-"

"Oliver, it's fine. No one saw me and no one noticed me missing-"

"Except Blaine." Oliver spit out.

Barry rolled his eyes, "Blaine's a good guy. In high school he formed some sort of superhero club and he plays for charity balls, what's sketchy about that?"

Before Oliver could answer, Blaine walked in with a shy, "Hi?"

"Hey, Blaine!" Barry chirped happily, "You okay?"

"You're the Flash." Blaine bluntly stated. Barry blushed and nodded, "That's amazing!" Blaine said enthusiastically, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone! This is so cool!"

"He really loves superheros." Barry commented as he sneaked an arm around Oliver's waist. "Isn't that great?"

"Whoa!" Blaine exclaimed as he noticed the Green Arrow suit in its showcase next to the Flash suit. "That's the Green Arrow! Man he's awesome too! Like some modern day Robin Hood."

"'M not Robin Hood." Oliver grumbled to himself before he could smother the words from leaving his mouth.

Cisco smothered a laugh from behind his computer, causing Caitlin to jab him in the ribs. "What?" Cisco hissed.

Caitlin gave Cisco a dirty look as Blaine turned to give Oliver a strange look, "Did you just say you're not Robin Hood. Dude, I wouldn't expect you to be." Blaine laughed, "Hey, Barry, I have to get going, I have a lot to do and not much time before Kurt starts nagging and I have to get back to New York. It was amazing to see you again."

"You too Blaine." Barry smiled warmly.

"Promise me one thing?" Blaine asked.

"What?"

"Come to the next Warbler reunion. The guys really miss you and I'm sure you miss them no matter how much you try to deny it." Blaine gave Barry the puppy dog eyes and he caved.

"Sure, I promise I'll go to the next crazy fest."

"Awesome!" Blaine crowed, "It's actually next week in New York. Here," Blaine pulled out his wallet and handed over a rather rumpled invitation. "just take mine, I can look at Kurt's copy if I need a reminder."

Barry sent Blaine a confused face, "Why didn't Nick, Jeff, or Thad invite me when they were here two days ago?"

Blaine laughed, "Those three wouldn't remember to brush their teeth if it wasn't ingrained into them. They'll probably frantically pack and drive out all last minute like usual."

Barry snorted, "Fair enough. I thought they might have gotten a little better at that the older they got."

Oliver laughed, "Bear, like you're one to talk, you're always late."

"That doesn't seem like you." Blaine commented.

Barry shrugged, "College happened. I can leave my house with thirty extra minutes to get coffee and make it to work and I can manage to be forty minutes late. I have really bad luck with that. I apparently lost that trait after graduating high school." Barry laughed at himself, "It's kinda backwards."

Blaine snickered, "Don't be late for the reunion, we have a lot of awesomeness planned. OH! You can also bring a date." Blaine smirked at Oliver, "I'd recommend bringing your fiance."

Barry rolled his eyes, "I thought I'd bring Joe." Barry sarcastically said as he pulled Blaine into a goodbye hug. "It was great to see you again."

"You too, Seb." Blaine smiled, "I really better get going." He gave the group a quick wave before walking out of the Cortex.

"He seems nice." Cisco commented.

" _Thank_ you Cisco." Barry said. "I better go ask the Captain if I can have a couple days off next week." Barry headed out of the Cortex, "Text me if there's anything the Flash needs to take care of."

Cisco waved in acknowledgement of Barry's comment while Caitlin hummed, already absorbed into her work. Oliver followed Barry out of the building, "So are you inviting me?" Oliver asked, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Barry rolled his eyes, even though he feared one day they would roll right out of his head, " _Yes_ you can come with me if you'd like. I'm sure your boss will give you the days off."

Oliver laughed, "I'm sure he won't, he can be a real hard-ass."

Barry snickered, "Dork."

Oliver kissed Barry's cheek before straddling his bike, Barry climbing on behind and wrapping his arms around his fiance.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry rolled his eyes, even though he feared one day they would roll right out of his head, " _Yes_ you can come with me if you'd like. I'm sure your boss will give you the days off."

Oliver laughed, "I'm sure he won't, he can be a real hard-ass."

Barry snickered, "Dork."

Oliver kissed Barry's cheek before straddling his bike, Barry climbing on behind and wrapping his arms around his fiance.

Barry fidgeted in his seat as Oliver expertly navigated through New York's streets. "Why are we doing this again?" Barry nervously asked, "There could be a disaster in Central or even in Starling and we won't be there to take care of it...And I was a jerk in high school, I don't think they'd really want to see me again. And they'll think I'm not really engaged to you and then they'll make fun of me. Oh god, I can't handle it, I'm not mean spirited like I was in high school and my skin isn't as thick...Oh god…."

Oliver pulled into the nearest gas station and turned to his fiance, "Barry! Breathe!"

Barry turned frantic eyes towards his fiance and started to breathe with him. A couple minutes passed before Barry's breathing was back to normal and his face started to warm up in embarrassment. Oliver smiled kindly at Barry, grazing a hand down his cheek. "You're fine and from what I hear, all the Warblers love you."

Barry took a deep breath, "You're right, I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous."

"You're fine." Oliver chuckled, "We should have time to check into the hotel and get you changed into your Dalton uniform."

Barry groaned, "I hate that that is one of the requirements of this."

Oliver smirked, "I'm looking forward to seeing you in it."

"Of course you are." Barry swatted his fiance's arm.

An hour later Barry and Oliver walked into the Warbler meeting place only five minutes late. Oliver sent Barry a glare, "You have something against being on time."

Barry glared right back, "I'm sorry! It's not for lack of trying."

The couple stared each other down before Barry huffed and led the two of them into the main gathering spot. "Sebastian!" Came a chorus of voices before Barry found himself surrounded by Warblers in a gigantic tangle of limbs that they were calling a group hug.

Barry found himself laughing at the jumble of words as all the Warblers tried to talk to him at once. "Warblers!" Barry called from the center of the chaos, "Stand in position one!"

All the Warblers rushed to heed their captain's command and a couple of the cheekier ones even saluted Barry. Barry laughed and playfully saluted them back, "Did you attack everyone else when they came in?"

"Nope!" Jeff cheerily said, "Only you!"

"Cause we luuurve you!" One of the others, a boy that had been a freshman Barry's senior year, called.

The Warblers laughed as Barry turned a light pink, "Shut up, Eliot, I'm still older than you."

"Oh yes, Head Warbler Sebastian Smythe from the Little Mermaid, sir!" Another one of Barry's freshman called.

Barry's scandalized screech startled Oliver as he threw himself at the younger Warbler in a surprise tickle attack, "You dare mock your superior, Warbler Marcus?"

"Yes, Head Sebastian from Little Mermaid, sir!" Marcus giggled.

"At least you're honest." Barry huffed in amusement as he stopped tickling his victim.

The gathered group of Warblers laugh, some hanging off of each other helplessly giggling. "So who's this fine looking fellow behind you, Sebby?" Another one of Barry's freshman asks.

Barry turns and smiles at Oliver, "My fiance, Oliver Queen."

The Warblers gasp dramatically, "You mean to tell me," a sophomore says in true theater kid fashion, "that the Sebastian Smythe-"

"-from the Little Mermaid-" Marcus sneaks in.

"-is settling down and getting married?" the sophomore finishes.

Barry blushes a bright red, "Shut up, people change."

"Uh huh," Marcus taunts, "you were a man eater and all the sudden you're settling down and getting married and having two point five kids and a dog?"

"Don't forget the white picket fence." A cheeky Jeff adds in.

"I wasn't a man eater-" Barry tries to defend himself.

"Riiiiight." another Warbler sarcastically drawls, "Tell that to all the guys you picked up at Scandals."

Oliver watches in mute fascination at all the information he was learning about Barry's past. Barry steadily turned redder as the comments kept flowing.

"Whoo, so many men from Scandals."

"I think you mean to say so many hot men from Scandals." Marcus counters, "It's unfair how Seb always found the hottest piece of ass there."

Barry, an unnaturally bright red, finally snaps and calls, "Warblers! Please shut up and get in position for song five point seven."

Once again the Warblers scramble and push each other around as they manage to finally get themselves into position one. The beginning of a song starts to form as they all try to sync together after a couple years distance from each other's voices.

Oliver happily watches Barry sing and dance around with his friends. His favorite by far was a rousing rendition of One Direction's 'Live While We're Young.' Eventually the Warblers decide to take a break and Barry happily plops down next to Oliver and snuggles into his fiance's side. "I've missed this."

Oliver wraps his arm around Barry and smiles into his hair. "You were glowing, positively glowing."

Barry blushes, "Singing makes me almost as happy as running does."

"You're a runner now?" Thad asks, surprisingly the usually vigilant vigilante.

Other Warblers crowded around Barry, voicing their surprise at hearing Barry had become a runner. "Since when was our fearless leader such a runner?" Jeff teases.

Barry laughs, "Ever since college when I was habitually late for everything. I was late for my very first class and have been running late ever since." Barry winces, "It's a miracle that the Captain hasn't fired me yet."

Oliver snorts, "If he fired you then there would be literally no one to process his crime scenes."

"True." Barry giggles, "If it wasn't for Joe I would probably have never gotten the time off for this trip. I swear to god the other members of my unit have no clue what they're doing. And if they even touch my lab!" Barry trails off at his murderous thoughts.

Oliver raises an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure that they're all too terrified to step foot in your lab, let alone mess with anything."

"So what is it that our fearless leader does with his life?" Marcus asks, curious Warbler eyes training themselves on him.

"I'm the lead CSI for the Central City PD." Barry explains.

"You're a scientist?" One of the freshmen scrunches up his nose, "I had you pegged for making it big on Broadway."

Barry smiles, "I minored in music if that makes you feel better."

The Warblers nodded, "Yes, yes it does." Marcus nods happily, "Though you're still good enough to be on Broadway."

Barry blushes, "Thanks."

"Aw, he's so adorable and shy." Nick coos at Barry, "Nothing like our fearless Sebby."

Barry rolls his eyes, "Just because I'm not a bitch anymore apparently I'm a damsel in distress."

"We loved your bitchy self!" A couple of the Warblers sang. Just then Kurt swept into the room with Blaine hot on his heels trying to play damage control.

"I thought I smelled a meerkat." Kurt sneered, "Hello Smythe."

Barry stood up to face Kurt, the Warblers flanking him on either side. "Hello Ladyface."


	9. Chapter 9

"I thought I smelled a meerkat." Kurt sneered, "Hello Smythe."

Barry stood up to face Kurt, the Warblers flanking him on either side. "Hello Ladyface."

Blaine awkwardly stood behind his ex, fiddling with his blazer. Blaine shot Barry an apologetic look before shrugging helplessly. Barry gave Blaine a tiny nod in return, you can't always control your crazy, controlling ex-boyfriend. "Thought you'd be too mighty to come to a Warbler reunion." Kurt sneered.

"And I thought you were too gay-faced to find a job."

Kurt huffed, "Please." He scoffed, "At least I have an attractive face. Yours looks like an animal chewed on it and spit it back out."

Barry stopped Nick from stepping forward and supposedly strangling Kurt where he stood. "You have some nerve. Waltzing in here like you own the place."

"You have some nerve acting like you rule the world."

Barry's jaw ticked, "You know what Hummel. I'm done. I'm done with your petty insults and your smirky face. I've grown up." Barry stares determinedly at Kurt, "I've got an incredible career and a wonderful fiance. I have amazing friends and my family is my rock. I don't need you coming in here and bitching at me like we're still high school kids."

Kurt blows out a puff of air. "You're actually settling down? Man eater found a man to satisfy him?"

If looks could kill, Barry would have murdered Kurt ten-fold, "His name is Oliver Queen. Might have heard of him." Barry smugly points to Oliver standing off to the side. Kurt turns and stares in disbelief at Oliver who stares stonily back. "But seriously, Hummel, I'm done bitching with you. It's tiring and I have a lot of other things in my life I could be worrying about. So can we please just try and put high school behind us? Blaine has forgiven me, even when I don't deserve it. Nor will I ever forgive myself."

Kurt's glare softens. "What's gotten into you? It's like you forgot you're Sebastian Smythe."

"But that's the thing, my birth name is actually Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Allen or Barry for short. My mother was murdered when I was eleven and my father wrongfully convicted. I lived with my foster dad and sister until the end of eighth grade when I was beaten and left for dead. At the end of that year my uncle adopted me and I changed my last name to Smythe and moved to Paris with him. I moved to Dalton for my junior and senior year.

"When I went to college I changed my name back to Allen. I gained the courage to face my past and move back to my hometown of Central City. I work there as a CSI. I'm not really bitchy Sebastian Smythe at heart. I'm just nerdy, over enthusiastic about science Barry Allen." Barry shrugs. "Sebastian was just a face I put on to hide the fact that I was hurting."

Kurt looks on at Barry in understanding, the Warblers who didn't know the story gaping at their lead Warbler in a mix of horror and sadness. Kurt hesitantly speaks, "I'm sorry for judging a book by its cover…"

Barry grins, "I might have judged you by your cover too, when we first met. And been a bit jealous that you were dating Blaine." In the background Blaine blushes a bright cherry red, causing the Warblers to snicker, not unkindly, at him. Barry sends Blaine a wink, causing the blush to grow.

"Stop teasing Blaine." Kurt gently scolds Barry, "He gets that enough from the rest of the Warblers without you adding in on the fun."

Barry smirks, "He's just so fun to tease though.."

Kurt lets out a peal of laughter, "Don't I know it! Now you must tell me all the horrid details of being a CSI. I'm morbidly curious."

Barry grins brightly before gushing, "Of course! I absolutely _love_ talking about my job! I know it's a bit morbid, but what can I say? It feels good knowing that I'm able to help others. And I like to know that I'm helping put away the correct person…" Barry's voice trails off as he and Kurt meander off to start their strange friendship.

"Oh god." Blaine whimpers, "I feel like we just witnessed the beginning of a terrifying friendship. Those two might literally take over the world."

"Barry Allen? Take over the world?" Oliver laughs.

"He's like a puppy; way too happy to even think about world domination." Nick comments.

Jeff thoughtfully rubs his chin, "I don't know...Kurt can be pretty convincing when he wants to be."

"Please." Marcus scoffs, "No one makes Sebby do anything he doesn't want to."

"Too true." Came the chorus of Warbler voices.

"So," Blaine starts, looking at Oliver, "Mr. Queen, how does it feel to be one of the most influential people of Starling?"

Oliver stares in confusion at Blaine, "Like another weight to bear on my shoulder?" Blaine nods thoughtfully.

"How do you feel about musicals?" Nick asks.

Oliver groans, "I rather hate them."

Jeff and a number of other Warblers gasp dramatically, "And Seb still dates you? And calls you his fiance?" Jeff cries dramatically.

Oliver laughs, "Usually Barry makes me sit through hours of god awful documentaries. He's particularly fond of Big Foot, but somehow draws the line at the Loch Ness Monster."

Thad rolls his eyes, "Figures the nerd would watch documentaries when he doesn't have a reputation to uphold."

"Of course." Marcus laughs, "Big, scary, non-nerdy Sebastian couldn't be seen studying!"

A couple of the younger Warblers shiver in mock horror, "Oh the horror!" One cries dramatically, causing the group to snicker.

"I have an idea." Jeff suddenly says, breaking the giggle fest.

"Oh no." Marcus wails, "This is never good!"

"Oh shut up!" Jeff snaps, "Freshmen don't have a say!"

Nick rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, "Please. Enlighten us about your idea."

Jeff grins brightly, "We should have a sing-off!"

Thad and Nick nod thoughtfully, "The idea has its merits, Warbler Jeff." Thad praises.

"Why thank you Warbler Thad." Jeff's grin grows.

"And I know exactly the pair that should go first!" Thad says enthusiastically, "KURT! SEB! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! WARBLER SING-OFF!"

The Warblers and Oliver wait patiently as the two wayward Warblers find their way back over to the main group. "Seriously guys?" Barry sends them all a judgemental look.

"What?" Thad says defensively, "Jeff suggested it and we all thought it was a good idea." While it was really the brain-child of Jeff, Nick, and Thad, no other Warbler rose up to say anything against them. Oliver kept his mouth firmly shut, eager to hear his fiance sing some more.

Barry sighs dramatically, "And I suppose you want Kurt and I to go first?"

Kurt snorts, "Why of course, we are the best singers in the building."

"I'd argue that Blaine was one of the best." Barry disagrees, "I always thought I sounded a bit strange."

"Oh please," Kurt scoffs, "If if wasn't for our intense rivalry and you're man candy over there I would be all over you for your voice alone."

Barry blushes a bright, cherry red. "There's no way you mean that."

"You have rather low self-esteem when you're not trying to be the devil incarnate." Kurt notes. "We really need to change that. Why haven't you changed that?" Kurt accuses Oliver, who looks on in slight confusion.

"I um, didn't know he could sing until a couple weeks ago?" Oliver tries.

Kurt tsiks. "That's absolutely no excuse!"

Oliver looks suitably cowed, "I'll try better?"

"That's much better." Kurt approves, "Now, what ridiculous song do you crazy Warblers want us to s-" Kurt cuts off what he was saying as the lights in the room cut out suddenly.

"What on earth?" One voice asks in confusion.

"Anyone know where the power box is?" Thad hesitantly calls.

Barry quickly answers, "I saw it on the other side of the room by the watercooler. I'll go take a look at it if someone wants to bring their phone for a flashlight." A few minutes later Barry returns the group, now lit up by their phone lights and says, "It looks like someone purposely did this. And the door out of the room is locked. No way to pick it from this side."

"None of us have cell service." Blaine hesitantly adds.

Barry and Oliver quickly check their phones and find the same results, "Someone must be jamming the signal." Barry gripes, "This is just great. Even when I'm away from home something terrible happens."

Oliver chuckles, "Trouble does always find you."

"Shut up, you." Barry smacks Oliver in the arm, "Like your track record is much better."

Oliver rolls his eyes, "At least I wasn't hit by lightning."

Barry hums, "No, you weren't. But at least I wasn't marooned on an island."

"Low blow." Oliver comments. "I thought you loved me."

"Oh shut up you big baby." Barry rolls his eyes, "We have bigger problems than you thinking I'm bullying you."

Oliver wraps his arms around his boyfriend to speak in his ear but making it look, to the rest of the group he was just cuddling. "How are we getting out of this one?" He whispers.

Barry quietly says back, "I'm not sure. If we knew who was doing this…"

"Do you have your communicator to the suit with you?"

Barry hums, "It's in my bag,,,attached to the rest of my suit."

"It comes out right?"

"It can technically, but Cisco might kill me for doing that to the suit."

"I think he'll forgive you."

Barry nods his agreement, moves over to his bag, and quickly takes the communicator off of his suit and places it in his ear, the other part of the device held in his hand. "What are you up to, Allen?" Thad asks.

"I think I might have found a way to get information outside of this room."

"With what?" Jeff asks curiously, the other Warblers turning their curious eyes towards him.

"Oh, just something that I have from the police station." Barry shiftily answers. Turning on the device, Barry hums happily as he notes that it doesn't seem to be bothered by the cell signal jammer. "Oh thank god Cisco!" Barry cries happily, "Yes I'm in New York...I'm kinda at the Warbler get-together." Barry gets a pained look on his face, "There's been a problem. Electricity cut off, can't leave the room, and cell signals are jammed."

Oliver moves over to Barry's side and presses his ear against the receiver to hear better. "Yup, in a room full of Warblers and Oliver...No that's not really an option at the moment unless...yeah I thought that was a bad idea too. No I haven't told Oliver that idea." Oliver snickers at what Cisco suggested, causing Barry to swat him on the arm.

Before the Warblers could witness more of the one-sided conversation, a man suddenly appeared inside of the room. "Come out, come out wherever you are... _Flash_!"


	10. Chapter 10

Before the Warblers could witness more of the one-sided conversation, a man suddenly appeared inside of the room. "Come out, come out wherever you are... _Flash_!" 

Barry accidentally drops the communicator, only saved by Oliver quickly snatching it out of the air.

"I know you're in here, Flash. Come out and talk to me and I'll let your little friends go!"

Oliver subtly holds Barry back from moving forward and giving up the game. "Who are you talking about?" Jeff asks the man, "No one here is named Flash."

The man laughs, a maniac tone to his voice, "Oh he's here. Flash is a speedster and he's taken everything from me! I was going to be great! But then _he_ came along!"

"Dude we have no clue who you want to talk to." Nick adds, "We're just a bunch of prep school grads."

The man cackles, "Oh he knows I'm talking about him. Flash from Central City. The dashing Scarlet Speedster himself." The Warblers steal looks at Oliver and Barry, the only two from the Central City area. "I'll give the Flash some more time to think it over. If he doesn't reveal himself next time I'll start killing off his little friends!" The man cackles again as he disappears.

"Who's this Flash guys he wants?" Thad demands of Barry and Oliver.

Barry pulls out his phone and brings up a couple screenshots of the blog Iris wrote about the Streak, passing it around for the group to look at. Oliver quickly explains, "He's one of the metahumans of Central City. The one who puts the other ones away when they have it out for the city."

"Metahumans?" Marcus asks in confusion, "What the hell is happening in Central City?"

"Metahumans are humans whose biology was changed by the Particle Accelerator explosion. It was set off by an 'accident' at STAR Labs and affects everyone differently. Some can run really fast and others turn into a burning man that can fly." Barry shrugs, "It's become the norm for Central, to be honest."

Everyone looks in shock at the duo, "I repeat, what the hell is happening in Central City?" Marcus finally asks.

Barry shrugs, "It's all kinda surreal to be honest. One day everything is perfectly normal and the next you wake up to a city that has metas that can do these incredible things."

"So do you know who he wants? This Flash character?" Jeff hesitantly asks.

"We know of him." Oliver neutrally allows.

"But you know more than you're letting on." Thad summarizes. "That's not really going to help us get out of this mess in one piece."

Blaine subtly sends Barry looks. Barry, for his part, does his best to ignore the knowing looks that Blaine is shooting his way and focuses instead on how to reveal himself without revealing himself. A few tense moments pass before the man appears again. "Well, do you have the Flash for me?"

"Nope." Jeff cheerily says, "We don't have anyone here by that name."

Oliver, using the rather dark room as cover, quietly pulls out the compact bow he stashed away in his fiance's bag alongside the Flash suit. Oliver brings the bow up and nocks an arrow, preparing to take the shot before the man could get his grubby hands on Jeff or any of the other Warblers. The man grabs Jeff by his throat and snarls. "Then we'll just have to start killing to convince him to show his coward face."

The man starts to squeeze and Jeff becomes a tad blue in the face. Oliver quickly takes aim and lets his arrow fly. His arrow pierces the crazy man's arm, forcing him to let Jeff go. Jeff, for his part, scrambles back to the rest of the group, who slowly start to back away. The man snarls again before holding his arm and disappearing from sight after letting out a menacing, "I'll be back!"

The Warblers turn to look at where the arrow came from and found Oliver holding his bow, quiver sitting comfortably across his back. Oliver sighs, he really didn't want to have things come to this, but better him than Barry have their secret come out. "Dude, where the hell did you get that bow from?" Thad demands.

"Thank you!" Jeff sqwaks out.

"Yes, thank you for not letting Jeff die. But where did you get a bow?" Nick also demands, the other Warblers voicing their confusion.

"Are you fucking with me?" Barry cries in outrage, "You brought that thing with you to my high school glee reunion?"

Oliver looks unrepentant. "You seriously thought I was going to leave it at home?"

Barry huffs out an amused laugh, "You're full of it, Oliver Queen."

"You love me." Oliver teases, hiding the fact he was very unhappy about his secret being partially out.

"No way." Blaine breaths.

"What?" Nick demands.

"Starling City has a vigilante called Arrow who takes down criminals...using a bow and arrow." Blaine helpfully fills in the rest of the Warblers. The Warblers collectively look at Oliver and then compare him to the photo that Blaine brought up on his phone.

"Seriously?" Barry asks. "You have a picture of Starling City's vigilante on your phone camera roll?"

"It was for research purposes!" Blaine defends himself with a blush.

"So, Oliver Queen," Nick drawls.

"How does it feel to be Starling's vigilante?" Thad continues.

Oliver growls, "Like I have a lot of bashing to do if this gets out."

Jeff nods, "Duly noted. None of us are going to squeal, right boys?"

The Warblers collectively nod their agreement, "Your secret is safe with us!" Marcus enthuses. "This is so cool! Sebby is getting married to a real-life superhero!"

"He's not only getting married to one," Kurt intones, eyes flickering between the photo of the Flash on Barry's phone and Barry himself, "he is a superhero."


	11. Chapter 11

"He's not only getting married to one," Kurt intones, eyes flickering between the photo of the Flash on Barry's phone and Barry himself, "he is a superhero."

"What?" Came the cry from the assembled Warblers.

"What on earth makes you say that?" Thad asks Kurt curiously.

Kurt scoffs, "Please. I work with clothing for a living. I know body types and how to identify when a body type and the way they hold themselves are exactly identical."

"Still, what?" Marcus looks confused, "You're saying that Seb is one of these metahumans?"

"I'm saying he's the Flash." Kurt states, "His body type is exactly the same as that of the Flash's from what I can see from these photos. Even the way he stands is the same."

Barry self-consciously shifts his weight around on his feet. "I- I really don't-"

"Seb, if what Kurt is saying is the truth, please be kind enough not to lie to our faces." Thad says, no judgement in his tone, "We just want the truth."

"It is all of our lives on the line." Nick points out, the other Warblers nodding their agreement.

Barry opens his mouth to speak, not knowing what he was going to say, but the man once again appears in the room. "I'm done playing nice." The man snarls, "Either the Flash shows himself this instant or you're all dead."

In an instant, Barry is in his suit and standing before the rest of the group. Voice vibrating, Barry demands of the man, "What do you want with me?"

"I want your death!" He screeches.

Barry cocks his head, "I don't remember doing anything to you."

"You got my brother killed!" He now sounds hysteric, "With your damn wormhole above the city! My brother got sucked into it and never came out!" The man has tears running down his face.

Barry looks sad, "I'm sorry. I really am. I blame myself everyday for what happened with the wormhole, but don't blame these people, they're all innocent. Let them go, it's me you want."

Oliver tightens his grip on his bow, an arrow within his grasp, ready to be knocked and fired in an instant. The Warblers look on, slack-jawed and not quite understanding what was going on. "Let's just calm down and I'll run you somewhere someone can get you professional help. Lot healthier than killing me."

"You're just saying that to save your hide." The man snarls.

"I watched my mother get murdered. I know something about loss." Barry comments, trying to get the man at least a little rational.

The man grimaces, "You come up with stories for all the metas you fight?"

"It's the truth." Barry sadly says, "Let me help you. You don't really want to go to jail for murder. Besides, I don't think Captain Cold would ever forgive you for killing off his favorite rival."

The man pales at the implications, "He's not a meta."

A small smile graces Barry's lips, "But he's broken out of the normal jail cells so many times that they now put him inside of the meta cells."

The man pales further, "He wouldn't."

Barry shrugs, "He is rather fond of me." Barry ignores the small growl that Oliver lets out at his comment. Oliver himself was not fond of the idea of Captain Cold having a soft spot for Barry, but if it helped keep him alive then he guessed he could tolerate it.

The man stares at Barry for a few moments before disappearing. After he was gone, the lights came back on and the doors slowly crept open. Everyone checked their phones and saw that they once more had service. Oliver promptly put his bow and arrows away for safekeeping, not wanting to upset the angsty Warblers any more than they already were.

The Warblers all stared at Barry in his suit. Barry grinned at them and reached up to pull his cowl off. Before the cowl could come off, the room shook with an explosion. Barry's face grew irritated, "Really? What's it this time? I'll be right back." Barry said before racing out of the room. A few seconds later Barry reappeared and announced, "Ollie, suit up."

"What is it?" Oliver demanded as he shucked his shirt and pulled on his Arrow suit top, the hood up and mask firmly in place. Foregoing the leather pants, he quickly changed his boots, gathered up his bow, arrows, and motioned for Barry to lead the way.

As Oliver suited up, Barry quickly filled him in, "Somehow Mardon found out where we are. He's in cahoots with Deathstroke."

"How?" Oliver growled, "It's not enough for him to stalk me in Starling, he has to follow me here."

Barry gave Oliver a look, "Deathstroke is creepy like that. And I'm assuming he offered Mardon a pretty price to help take us out. Two superheros getting hitched _is_ a scary thought for the bad guys."

Oliver snorted, "It's not like people know that Arrow and Flash are getting married... besides our friends."

Barry shrugs, "The sooner we lock 'em away, the faster we can get back here." Before Oliver can say anything, Barry scoops Oliver up in his arms and flashes away.

The Warblers all look at each other dumbly for a few minutes before they pull out their phones and tune into a local newscast that was showing the battle. One of the two villains was twitching on the roof, down for the count. The other sported a black and orange mask. "Halloween is so last season." Kurt dryly comments, causing the others to laugh in amusement, momentarily forgetting the worry they had for Barry.

Soon enough Deathstroke is making his escape, Barry left wounded on a roof. Oliver rushes over to him, picks him up, and gives all cameras the slip. About ten minutes later Oliver rushes into the room, a heavily bleeding Barry cradled in his arms. "In my bag there should be a med kit, get it out."

Warblers rush to help find a clean surface to settle Barry on, get Oliver the bag, and then get in the way as Oliver starts to patch his fiance up. "Step back." Oliver finally snarls at the other men. Startled by the usually friendly Oliver turned growly, the Warblers take a few, large steps back, surrounding the two in a loose circle.

"Will he be okay?" Nick hesitantly asks about ten minutes later.

Oliver gave them a small smile, "He'll be fine. I got the wounds to stop bleeding and that's the important thing. His healing factor should take care of the rest of it."

"Healing factor?" Jeff asks.

Oliver gestures to a cut that had been a lot longer five minutes ago. "He heals at a much faster rate. And eats a lot more because of his super fast metabolism." Oliver adds, "Could you please bring the granola-like bars that are in my bag here? He'll be starving once he wakes up."

"What's a granola bar going to do?" Nick looks skeptical.

Oliver grins, "He's friends with geniuses, they made him food bars that will keep him full longer, no matter how much he complains about the taste of them."

Thad smirks, "He's always been a baby about what he eats." The other Warblers nod, laughing at previous thoughts of him eating at Warbler meals.

Oliver snorts, "He eats so much these days that he's gotten a lot less picky."

Before the Warblers can make another comment, Barry groans, opens his eyes, and attempts to sit up. "Wha' happ'n'd?"


	12. Chapter 12

Before the Warblers can make another comment, Barry groans, opens his eyes, and attempts to sit up. "Wha' happ'n'd?"

"Lay back down." Oliver gently pushes Barry back down and brushed some stray hair out of his face. "Deathstroke knocked you a good one."

Barry blearily looks around him, groans once more, and easily flops back down. "We're in New York. Right. Hey guys."

"Hey." The Warblers all chorused back dutifully.

"Is this what usually happens when you put on your fancy red suit?" Nick teases his friend.

Barry glares at him, "Usually there's a little less pain."

Oliver snorts, "You get hurt more than I do."

"I heal!" Barry defends himself, "I heal a lot faster than you do!"

"That doesn't excuse you always running head first into things." Oliver snaps back.

"Uh oh," Jeff mutters, "Marital problems."

"Shut up, _honey_." NIck whispers in Jeff's ear.

Jeff rolls his eyes, much to the amusement of the other Warblers. "How is he not dead yet?" Marcus asks.

"Who?" Thad says in amusement, over the bickering voices of Barry and Oliver, "Barry or Jeff? Because both have an equal chance of being murdered by their significant other."

"That's pretty true." Marcus says back.

The Warblers bite back smiles as they watch the two bickering couples. Barry finally sighs in exasberation and hops off the table he was captured on. He flashes out of his suit and back into his Dalton uniform, doing much the same for his fiance. "You know we're going to get press for being out of our usual towns." Barry blithely comments to Oliver.

Oliver shrugs, "Not much to help that.'

"Guess not." Barry agrees, "So are we going to finish this Warbler party or not?"

The Warblers cheer happily as they all converge on Barry, covering him in a swarm of boys.

"...and we demand that you invite us to the wedding." Nick finishes his rant to Barry.

"All of us." Jeff adds, "Not just one or two, all of us."

Barry groans fondly, "You guys are going to make our wedding a circus."

"Please." Thad sassily says, "If the press swarming on the scene of playboy Oliver Queen's wedding can't make your wedding a circus, nothing can."

Oliver smiles, "He's got a point, Barr."

Barry rolls his eyes, "That's sadly very true. But yes, I'll invite all of you to the wedding. You guys happily shoved your contact info into my bag."

Oliver checks the time, "We really do have to get going if we want to make it back to Central in time."

Barry looks happily at the Warblers, "It was nice seeing you guys."

"And it was good seeing our mascot." Jeff chirps.

Marcus happily adds in, "It was a pleasure seeing you, Head Warbler Sebastian from the Little Mermaid, sir!"

The Warblers chorus their giggles and nothing sounded more like friendship to Barry than that moment. Barry gently musses Marcus' hair before waving and getting in the passenger seat of Oliver's car. "I'll send the wedding invites ASAP!"

AS Barry and Oliver pull out of the parking lot, the Warblers happily wave as they left. Once they've been on the road for a while, Oliver speaks up, "They all seem to really love you."

Barry smiles, "They're great. I love all of my crazy Warbler brothers too."

Barry and Oliver arrive at Joe's house late that evening. Despite the late hour, Joe and Iris were sitting up watching the news, where the latest from the Flash and Arrow was shown on the TV. "Looks like you guys were busy." Iris teases.

"It wasn't exactly planned." Barry quips.

"There's some food in the microwave." Joe tells his son.

"Thanks Joe." Barry smiles happily as Oliver makes his way to the kitchen, bringing back the food for him and Barry. The couple cuddles into the loveseat to watch the nightly newscast with the Wests. And everything was quiet….at least for the rest of the evening.


	13. Epilogue

Note: Ahhhh, last chapter! I hope you guys all enjoy!

And everything was quiet….at least for the rest of the evening.

The much anticipated wedding of Oliver Queen and Barry Allen was anything but quiet. Warblers congregated in one corner, still frantically practicing last minute their song set, Joe was directing Cisco and Ronnie on how to properly seat the guests, and many other wedding planners were floating around trying to make sure everything was perfect with Thea running around after them with her own ideas.

Diggle was in Oliver's dressing room, calmly making sure that Oliver put on everything correctly. "I can't believe it's happening." Oliver mutters.

Diggle smiles kindly at his friend, "It may seem crazy now, but once you've got a ring on Barry's hand, nothing will matter for the rest of the night."

"Thanks." Oliver gratefully tells the man, "I really appreciate you being my best man."

"Well," Diggle laughs, "someone had to keep Ramon and Ronnie on track." Diggle references Oliver's other groomsmen. "And that's why Barry has Iris, so she can keep Felicity and caitlin from freaking out on him."

"They are scary groomspeople." Oliver agrees with a small chuckle. "I bet Felicity is freaking out right now."

"Barry! Oh I'm so happy!" Caitlin gushes, "I can't believe that Oliver is actually going through with this!"

Barry blushes, "I know. It's just all so surreal."

"Yeah, yeah." Iris snaps, 'Now if you don't get into that tux in the next five seconds…" Iris threatens her brother.

Felicity smirks at Barry from behind her phone where she was monitoring the guests entering into the building. Barry, for his part, ignores the ladies scolding and flashes into his suit, gaining an eye roll from his sister.

Iris and Caitlin descend upon Barry and start straightening everything that he messes up in his speedy change. "You couldn't have done it at a normal speed?" Iris scolds.

Barry laughs, "Then you would have complained that I was taking to long."

After a few minutes, Iris ushers them out of the dressing room and towards the ceremony room. Diggle, on the other side of the building, doing the same to Oliver, Ronnie, and Cisco. The Warblers start the opening song, cuing in the groomspeople. Instead of having a traditional wedding march, there was two side entrances, so both of the grooms would walk in together and meet at the middle.

First in the room was Ronnie and Caitlin, then came Diggle and Felicity, and finally Cisco and Iris. Then it was time for the grooms. Everyone stood as the doors opened for the last time and the two men walked out, met each other's eyes, and met in the middle where they clasped hands. It was time for them to meet their future.

"Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses." ~Ann Landers

Note: I just want to give a big thank you to anyone who has supported me through this story! It was such a pleasure to write and I'm so glad that you guys have enjoyed it! Though I'm a little sad to end this story, we have come to the end of the line of what I was going to write. If you want to see more Warbler shenanigans, go look at the series with the same name as this story. I have one work up right now and I'll post more as I find the time (and my muse) to write them. If there is any plot line that you want to see filled that has to do with this story, drop me a message or review and I'll do my best to fill it!

Once again, thank you so much for your support! 3


End file.
